


Tea & Cookies

by meakashi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Poetry, Sleepovers, Trans Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi
Summary: It all started with the luck of the draw - the two girls who happened to have the same history period, who happened to be paired up. Little did they know how important they’d become to each other in the span of weeks.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Tea & Cookies

It all started with the luck of the draw - the two girls who happened to have the same history period, who happened to be paired up - not knowing it would change both of their lives forever. A chance meeting of two girls who really didn’t get along much at all, unknowing of how important they’d become to each other in the span of weeks.

It all started on a Monday morning, in World Cultures. Nearing the end of the semester was finals, but instead of a test, the teacher decided to assign them a group presentation on a historical topic and it’s current day impact. Due to the behaviors of her students, she opted to choose the groups herself. 

Yuri and Natsuki knew each other - not well, but they knew each other. They were both members of Monika’s literature club. The two couldn’t be more different. Yuri enjoyed long novels with themes of mystery and psychological horror, while Natsuki preferred manga. Yuri’s poetry was intricate and dark, while Natsuki’s was cuter, and. to the point. They were both stubborn in their own ways as well. Due to this, the girls didn’t get along excellently, so neither was thrilled about working with the other.

“It appears we’ll be working together,” Yuri mused, studying the pink-haired girl’s expression carefully. “Since we don’t have class time, it’s smart to make arrangements to meet after school. Would your house work?”

Natsuki scowled, ready to go on the defensive. “Hold on! We were just paired up to do a stupid project, this doesn’t mean we’re buddies or anything.”

“That isn’t what I was implying at all,” Yuri pointed out. “However she did say we wouldn’t get class time, so it’s crucial we make arrangements to meet after school. I’m asking if your house would work.” She would rather not have to make preparations for guests, and she doubted Natsuki would like it there.

Natsuki violently shook her head. “No, no, no,” she exclaimed, her face going pale. “We’re going to work at your house, alright?”

Yuri sighed. She seemed fixed on that, and it wouldn’t be easy to change her mind. Her quick reaction and hostility about having visitors over at her house was a little suspicious, to say the least. The girl looked legitimately sick, as if the very concept made her nauseated. It worried Yuri. “Why are you so turned off by the idea of inviting others over? Is everything okay at home?”

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. She responded with hostility, taking the defensive once again. “Hey, don’t worry about me! Besides, even if something *was* wrong, it’s none of your business,” she insisted. 

Yuri figured she wasn’t going to budge much further. “That’s alright, then,” she assured Natsuki calmly. “We can work at my house then. It isn’t a big deal.”

Natsuki said nothing, the tiny girl still fuming. Yuri raised her eyebrow.

“You can relax now. I’m not going to bring up your house again.”

“You better not,” she mumbled. “Still, if we’re working together, I guess we gotta try and get along.” Her face flushed red. “I’m… I’m sorry I snapped at you, that was uncalled for.”

Natsuki admitted to her wrongdoing. That was a first for Yuri. “Why thank you, I appreciate it.”

“We’re not friends,” she insisted after. She wasn’t about to get attached to Yuri - Yuri made her feel small. Yuri probably thought she was better than her with her intricate writings, high grades and dark interests. She’s never even said it out loud, but Natsuki was intimidated, and had a definite feeling the girl looked down on her. She didn’t get the concept that just because you admire someone, it doesn’t mean they think less of you. 

Yuri was mature and talented in her own ways. Natsuki didn’t dislike her at all - but she wasn’t about to let her know that.

“That’s fine by me,” Yuri answered, her calm demeanor contrasting Natsuki’s hotheaded one. “We don’t have to be if you don’t want. However, we should at least get along to do this project together, I’d prefer it be a pleasant experience. 

Yuri was really starting to piss her off. She was so calm and patient, not taking any of Natsuki’s bitchings. Giving it up, she nodded in defeat. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. What time do you want me to come to your house?” She asked. 

“After school today works,” Yuri answered. “After the club meeting, we can walk home together, if you’d like. Unless you’d rather get a ride, then I could write down my address and give it to you.”

Now she’d have to walk home with her? No one was going to give her a ride. Natsuki sighed, feeling herself get more flustered by the minute. “Whatever, I'll walk home with you.” 

She paused. Her dad was going to wonder where she was. He wouldn’t believe her even if she said it was a project for school. She knew he’d be mad, but everything made him mad. She was so tired of his bullshit. She would go to Yuri’s house after school, and he could suck it. No matter how much she told herself she wasn’t afraid - she was. Her stomach was filled with knots.

No matter what she did, he wouldn’t let her work on such a project. He’d probably act good around Yuri, but there was no guarantee. It was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. This wasn’t just her grade, it was also Yuri’s that she’d be putting in jeopardy. “I’m not going to be able to stay long though,” she murmured, staring at her shoes. “My dad is strict.”

“That’s alright, I understand,” Yuri assured her. “That just means you’ll have to come multiple days. We have two weeks to do this, after all. I’m not concerned. Still, I’m hoping you’ll take it seriously?”

She scowled. “Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’ve blown off homework before at club meetings before,” Yuri pointed out. “I want to do well on this, so I need you to try your best.”

Natsuki was fuming. Yuri didn’t mean to be condescending, a part of her knew that - but damn did it feel like it. She smirked, accepting the challenge. “You’re underestimating me,” she retorted. “Wait until you see how well I do! I’ll show you!”

Yuri chuckled despite herself. “This isn’t a competition. Besides, it’s how well /we’ll/ do. We’re working together, remember?” She found it oddly endearing how heated she was getting over this. Natsuki was quite an interesting character. 

“I guess! You can help out if you want!”

Yuri nodded. “Believe me, I will.”

* * *

“This is an opportunity for the two of you to get along better,” Sayori told them. “Maybe you guys could become friends, ehee!”

Monika nodded. “She’s right. This will be a good opportunity for the both of you to get to know each other and sort out your differences.”

“I guess you’re right, but wait- this doesn’t mean we’re friends,” Natsuki insisted. “Just partners.”

Yuri listened in on this conversation as she thumbed through her book. Natsuki was taking the defensive as usual. Nothing surprising there. 

The club meeting wrapped up fairly quickly, leaving the two girls alone in the club room. Yuri hasn’t had anyone over at her house in ages, so naturally it made her very nervous. This would be okay. It was casual, for a project - nothing out of the ordinary. She just tended to make things out to be much bigger deals than they are in reality. Natsuki didn’t look at her, continuing to read her manga. 

“Natsuki, it’s time to work on our project,” Yuri gently insisted, tapping on her book. Natsuki looked up from the pages, letting out a sigh.

“Oh alright, you’re taking me to your house, right? Let’s get this over with.”

Once the girls gathered up their stuff, they began the walk to Yuri’s house. The interaction between the two was silent and tense at first, until Yuri decided to attempt to break the ice. “What was it you were reading back there, in the club room? It was… a manga, wasn’t it?”

Natsuki paused. Was Yuri mocking her? “Yeah, it’s manga! Manga counts as literature!”

“Never said it didn’t,” Yuri asserted. “My tastes are just far different from yours, so I was curious if I could ask about it, see what you liked about it perhaps.”

“Well yeah? Maybe they are, so what!” Natsuki’s retorts were as combative as ever. Nothing’s changed there. “Excuse you, but the characters in this are very complex and go through a lot of development, and their relations with each other are dynamic and impact the plot heavily! They’re magical girls who fight to protect the world, while at the same time navigating the struggles of daily life at high school!”

Yuri could listen to Natsuki rant about the story all day - she found the passion, excitement for and joy such a simple manga brought the girl endearing and adorable. “We’re at my house,” she said, “but you may tell me more when we get inside. I must say, I wasn’t expecting that from such a simple, cutesy comic, but perhaps you could open my eyes.”

“I will!” Natsuki insisted. “I’ll show you how cool it is!” The girls sat together as Natsuki rambled for hours about characters that inspired her, hidden theories about the plot, and connections she could make to her real life. Yuri could tell that she didn’t have many - perhaps not any friends she could do this with, and let the girl ramble. She offered her own perspectives on the topics. She never thought she could be emotionally invested in that kind of story - she didn’t exactly consider manga literature in the past - but seeing a different perspective was interesting. 

By the time Natsuki had to leave, the girls hadn’t gotten any of their work done.

* * *

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Natsuki grumbled, taking off her shoes at Yuri’s doorstep - a backpack and sleeping bag slung over her back. “At least we’ll get this done faster, and then we won’t have to meet up anymore!” 

In reality - Natsuki has never been to a sleepover before. This opportunity was one that made her much happier than she would ever admit. She felt safe at Yuri’s house, and a chance to escape the drunken fists and rage from her own home, if even for a little while - was a welcome one. “So where are your parents?” She asked. She noticed every visit, they’d been absent.”

“Business trip.”

“So uh- where do you want me to put my stuff?” She asked Yuri, avoiding eye contact. Little did she know, this was a first for Yuri as well - both girls were equally as nervous, yet so unaware of it. 

Yuri pointed upstairs. “You know where my room is, you can put it up there. Anywhere on the floor works, I’m not stingy.” She walked into the kitchen, grabbing two dainty teacups. “Would you like some tea?” She asked.

Natsuki did want to try some tea. She reluctantly followed Yuri into the kitchen and took a seat at her table. “Depends. You got any stuff to put in it?”

Yuri began to list out the different flavors she had to offer. “Well, I have mint, hazelnut, raspberry..”

“I’ll take raspberry then,” Natsuki interrupted. 

Yuri sighed. “Alright. I’ll brew you some. I’m going to be taking these up to my room, so please be careful with them.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not a child,” Natsuki grumbled.

Once the tea was finished, Yuri placed them on a platter, carrying them upstairs. Natsuki followed close behind. She carefully set the platter down on her desk. “They’re hot, so we should best wait a few moments to start drinking.”

Natsuki nodded, sitting down on the carpet. Her phone rang - it was her dad. She went pale. “Give me a minute,” she told Yuri. “I.. I have to answer this. Otherwise.. ah.”

She stepped outside. Yuri noticed how tense this phone call made the girl, and it worried her. She was outside for ten minutes. She only heard bits and pieces of what Natsuki was saying. Voices were raised, and she thought she heard the girl start crying. 

Sure enough, she was in tears when she hung up. She jolted when she noticed Yuri saw her. “Don’t look at me!”

“Are you not allowed to stay?”

“I’m not leaving,” she deadpanned. “I want my stuff.”

She reached into her bag, grabbing some sanrio plushies and holding them close to her chest. She couldn’t bring herself to face Yuri. If she thought Yuri looked down on her before, now she definitely did. She hated it when others saw her cry. Now, she couldn’t hide it. She was stuck here for the rest of the night with Yuri, who would surely grow to hate her. She surely thought Natsuki was childish and irresponsible, a thought that she couldn’t stand. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned out.

Yuri was kneeling beside her. “Natsuki, you don’t have to hide yourself from me,” Yuri told her. She wrapped her arm around the tiny girl. “Is this okay?”

Natsuki squirmed at first, but she welcomed the touch. “I guess.”

“I hope you know I don’t think any less of you,” she assured her. “Even if we’re different, I still think you’re unique in your own way. I don’t understand why you try so hard to put on such a front. The literature club, as Monika said on the first day we met, is meant to be a safe place, where we can be ourselves and express ourselves without judgment. Don’t you remember that?”

Yuri understood how she was feeling a little too well. It made her mad. How dare she try and see through her like this! “What makes you think you can understand me so well? You’re nothing like me. You like dark novels and criminology, you’re so elegant and composed, you get good grades…”

“It’s not a contest. I can sense your fear. You’re afraid of being hurt, so you stand on the defensive. Your relationship with your dad is unstable, I’m sure from what I’ve picked up, and you’ve said yourself the literature club is a place you can feel safe. As a fellow member of the literature club, I want you to feel welcome. I care about you, Natsuki. You have a lot of potential, and you could really tap into it if only you believe in yourself a little more,” she pleaded. Yuri looked her dead in the eye. “I don’t bullshit people. I tell things as they are, and that’s made it harder for me to interact with others. If I didn’t care about you and see potential in you, I wouldn’t be saying any of this. I’m not one to fill people’s heads with delusions - I hope you know that.

Tears continued to well up in Natsuki’s eyes, smearing and ruining her makeup. “Why are you… why are you being so nice to me? I’m so rude to you for no reason.. I shut you out..”

“You do that so you aren’t hurt,” Yuri told her. “You’re scared to form attachments only to be hurt. For some reason, you feel undeserving, or doubt that others would genuinely care about you and want to be your friend. Why is that?”

She had no idea how she did it, but Yuri made her feel so safe in that moment. Natsuki snapped, going into a ramble of everything that went wrong. She shared it all, which surprised Yuri to an extent. After holding everything in for so long, it seems she managed to open the floodgates.

“My father. It’s him. He blames me for everything that goes wrong! He’s led me to believe no one really cares about me, they’re all using me. He says I’ll never succeed, he says I’ll never be a real girl! He says I’m a freak. He says I let him down. He says it’s my fault. I’m so tired! It’s all his fault!” She buried her head in Yuri’s arms, sobbing harder than ever. “Maybe he’s right,” she mumbled, defeated. “Maybe I am a freak. Maybe I ruined my chances of making a real friend. Maybe this is the only sleepover I’ve been to and I was so much happier than I said I was! Maybe I do admire you! Maybe I’ll never be a real girl.. maybe all I can do is try, but it will never… never be enough…”

Yuri shook her head. Natsuki was competitive, she noticed, so she had a good idea of how to go about this. “Don’t let him win,” she insisted. “He’s a waste of oxygen, a pathetic middle aged deadbeat who takes his anger out on his daughter and wears her down. Father doesn’t always know best. You’re a talented, beautiful girl who’s stronger than that. I care about you, Natsuki. Sayori cares about you. Monika cares about you. We’d never treat you like this. He’s only a spineless abuser, and I loathe him with every fiber of my being for making my friend feel this way.

Natsuki looked up at Yuri. “F-friend?”

“Yes,” Yuri said. “I consider you a friend.”

Natsuki was still crying, but she managed to crack a smile. “Haha. It’s not like I’m glad you said that, I guess you can be my friend if you really want..!”

Yuri rolled her eyes. “Just admit you’re happy about it.”

“Jerk!”

“I can read you like a book, Natsuki. You can’t fool me that easily,” she teased. 

Natsuki wiped the tears off her face, flushing red. “You’re pretty cool yourself,” she mumbled, embarrassed. “Thank you Yuri… thank you for everything.” 

Later that night, after hours of conversations and card games, Natsuki squirmed around in her sleep, ending up on top of Yuri, waking her. Yuri didn’t mind this a bit, holding the smaller girl in her arms. It occurred to her that they didn’t get any of the work they were here to do done - but that was okay. A chances to spend more time with Natsuki was fine by her. Yuri never knew how attached she’d grow to this girl, but she was in too deep. She may even venture to say she loved her.

Then again, she was quick to form attachments in general - so she’d give this time. Yet, as Natsuki slept peacefully in her arms, there was truly nowhere she’d rather be and nothing she’d rather be doing.

When she woke up, she noticed a sweet aroma in the air. Natsuki was gone. Startled by all this commotion, Yuri woke up fairly quickly. What was going on? She decided to follow the scent downstairs.

She was greeted by a pleasant surprise - chocolate raspberry cookies! “You made me cookies?” Yuri was so flattered the girl clearly baked something for her. “Oh my goodness, thank you so much..”

“They’re not for you,” Natsuki insisted. “I just felt like making cookies! You can have some, if you want.”

“Oh believe me,” Yuri assured her, “I do.” She took a bite of one, thoroughly enjoying it. 

“So what do you think? Ah, not that I care-“

“They’re delicious, Natsuki. I love them.”

* * *

Today was going to be different - Natsuki’s dad had a late meeting tonight, so Natsuki planned to invite Yuri over to work with her. Things were going so nicely. Yuri was in her room, and they were finally getting to work. Natsuki’s room was decorated just how Yuri’d expect it to be - anime posters, sanrio, fluffy pillows, etc. It was just as cute as she was. 

Suddenly, the girl’s note taking was interrupted by a loud door slam. That’s when things got ugly, and Natsuki wished the night had never happened. The worst part? Yuri witnessed it all, it only stopping when she timidly interfered, threatening to call the police on the older man. 

At the next club meeting, Yuri took a seat besides Natsuki, a serious expression on her face. Monika looked up from her book, listening in, but trying not to make it obvious. 

“Nat, I’m going to have to report him if something like that happens again.”

“You can’t,” Natsuki retorted, looking her dead in the eye. “I’ve tried. There’s no proof. You can’t do shit.”

“Maybe they'll take it seriously if they hear it from someone else!”

“Yuri,” she deadpanned, her voice bitter. “If you report him, I’ll report you for self harm. I know you do it - I don’t know when you did it, but I saw. They’ll check and you won’t be able to get out of it.”

Yuri was speechless. She narrowed her eyes, not sure what she was feeling. Shock? Anger? Hurt?

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” she said dryly, but Natsuki shook her head. “I haven’t done that in a long time, I told myself I’d stop.. what makes you think you can weaponize that against me…”

Monika set down her book. She was going to have to interfere now - she’d be a bad club president if she didn’t. 

“You two! Stop this! You’re only fighting because you care about each other, and you’re worried! That’s why you’re bringing up these issues!”

Yuri knew Monika was right, but it hurt too much. Natsuki was going to abandon her now. She couldn’t let that happen - she had to do something. So, she made the worst choice she could’ve made. “I’m going home early,” she said, praying that Natsuki would forget this whole thing happened. 

Yuri felt awful - she thought she was doing the right thing. She just wanted Natsuki to be safe, but… she had to make this right again. Natsuki meant too much to her. She abandoned her herself, which was the wrong thing to do, she reacted too strongly - she had to make this right. She swore she’d make this right.

Things took an unexpected turn the next club meeting when Monika snatched Natsuki’s poem and showed it to Yuri. Upon closer reading - she could tell it was about her. She’d written a poem about Natsuki too, and the mess of emotions she’d felt earlier. 

“You two are going to work this out,” Monika told her. “As club president, I won’t let a tiny disagreement split my members apart. The two of you were so close - it can be that way again.”

“We’ll give you some space,” Sayori chimed in, opening the door and leaving with Monika.

Yuri approached Natsuki and handed her a camera. “This is one of my old cameras. You can record with it. If he goes too far, you can record it on this. Please, I’m sorry for yesterday - I just want you to be safe.”

“I can manage just fine, I don’t need saving,” she grumbled. “But… I’m sorry too,” Natsuki answered, staring at the floor once again.

“It wasn’t cool of me to bring that up.., but promise me you will work on stopping?”

“I’m seeing a therapist and working on it,” Yuri promised her. “Monika was right - this whole mess just shows that we care about each other. Could we leave this mess behind us?”

Natsuki nodded, rmbarcing the taller girl in a hug. 

“They’re so cute!” Sayori exclaimed, peeking in through the window. 

Natsuki took her face out of Yuri’s chest. “No one asked you!”

* * *

Later that week, Natsuki nervously approached Yuri. “Hey… there’s this park in my neighborhood, and a smoothie shop next to it.. if you want, and you don’t have to, but… would you like to hang out after school? We won’t work on the project this time, just to hang out!”

After three more dates together, the girls found themselves back at the smoothie shop. “Hey, Natsuki?”

She perked up. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I would like to ask you something!”

Natsuki chuckled. “Me too! You can go first.”

“Sure?” 

Natsuki nodded.

“Well, after all this rime we’ve spent, and these fond memories we’ve made together… I don’t usually care about these kind of events but, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to the prom with me.. I could buy you a dress if you wanted, and, and,” she stuttered, beyond nervous. 

Natsuki gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. “I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend! My dad isn’t going to like it, but fuck him! I want to move out with you someday! You mean so much to me and I’d love to go to the stupid prom!”

Yuri was beyond happy. Natsuki and her couldn’t be more different, but they also couldn’t be more perfect together. They could drop their guard and be themselves around each other, and no matter what they were facing, together it wasn’t nearly as hard. 

Right then and there, the girls kissed, getting angry glares from fellow customers - they couldn’t have cared less. Everything was finally going right.


End file.
